


Putting on a show

by Differentshadesofgrey



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Differentshadesofgrey/pseuds/Differentshadesofgrey
Summary: You come home late to find Rafael in the shower, taking care of himself. You can’t resist joining him.That’s it, that’s the whole story, it’s just smut. There is zero plot, just 1,234 words of filth.





	Putting on a show

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never written smut before, but I do have a dirty mind, so I guess it was only a matter of time. I think it turned out pretty well. There’s no semblance of a plot here whatsoever, it’s just straight up porn. Enjoy!

It was late when you entered the apartment, the clock on the wall approaching midnight. You should have been home hours ago and Rafael was probably sleeping by now. Both of your schedules had been so hectic lately, you had been like ships passing in the night for weeks. You had hoped to have some quality time together this evening but work had gotten in the way, again. You sighed in disappointment as you quietly made your way to the bedroom, removing your coat and shoes en route.

Reaching your destination, you were surprised to find the bed empty. Light splayed out from the half open door of the master bathroom, along with the unmistakable sound of running water. You smiled to yourself. Rafael was still up. Perhaps this night could be salvaged after all. 

Quickly stripping down to your bra and panties, you moved towards the bathroom intent on joining him, but the sight that greeted you upon pushing open the door stopped you in your tracks.

Rafael was standing under the spray of the shower, water cascading down his back. One arm was extended in front of him, hand splayed against the tiled wall. His head was tilted back, wet hair flattened against his forehead, brow slightly furrowed and bottom lip held firmly between his teeth. Your eyes followed the rivulets of water that ran down his body to where his hand twisted over his impressive length. Fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing you had ever seen.

You knew you should alert him to your presence but your mouth had gone so dry that you couldn’t speak. Instead you stood mutely, watching as Rafael’s hips bucked forward seemingly of their own accord, fucking himself further into his tight fist. The muscles in his back and forearm flexed and contracted with the effort. His head dropped forward as he moaned, the sound suddenly bringing you back to yourself. 

You reached around to unclasp your bra, then shimmied out of your panties and climbed into the tub, behind him. Rafael didn’t turn to look at you. Instead, he took a half step towards the wall, moving forward so that the warm spray of the shower could cover you. His hand was still moving over his cock, though his rhythm had slowed. You brought your own hands up, running them over his back and down again to settle at his waist.

“Hi,” you breathed as you leaned in to press a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Finally,” he said “I was starting to think you were just going to stand there staring all night cariño.” and you could almost _hear_ the smirk on his face. “Hmmm..” you hummed “I was just enjoying the show.” He laughed at that, a throaty chuckle that sent a jolt straight to your core. “Is that right?” he asked, his voice low and thick with arousal. You pressed the length of your body to his as you reached past him for the shower gel and soaped up your hands before starting a path across his chest and down his stomach. You pushed yourself up onto tiptoe to mouth at the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“Mmhmm._ Very _much” you purred in his ear, nipping at his pulse point. Rafael shuddered, melting back against you as you soothed the bite with your tongue. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat when your wandering hands finally reached their destination. You curled your fingers around his shaft but kept your strokes light, creating just enough friction to be maddening. “_Cariño_..” Rafael murmured in warning. You smiled against his throat as you placed open mouthed kisses there. “Yes, my love?” You asked, with feigned innocence.

Rafael growled as he spun to face you and turn you both around in one swift motion. He crowded in towards you until your back was flat against the cool tile wall. “Tease.” He muttered with a smile, tilting his head down to finally press his lips to yours. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his mouth hot and demanding, tongue darting out to lick insistently along your bottom lip and you gasped as you opened your mouth to him.

One of his hands tangled in your hair as he moved his mouth from yours, licking and biting across your jaw and down your throat. His other hand trailed from the small of your back around to your hip, holding you tightly against him. You moaned loudly, back arching and head falling back against the wall with an audible thunk when his lips stopped in their path to suck a bruise into the sensitive skin near your collarbone.

You clutched desperately to his strong biceps as he slid one hand between your thighs, his fingers finding their mark with practised ease. Groaning when he felt how wet you were for him, he met your eyes as he pushed two fingers into you, his thumb rubbing small circles on your clit. You could feel his erection throbbing against your thigh, so close to where you wanted him.

“Raf..” Your hands tightened around his arms as his fingers worked their magic. “I need.. _oh_... I need you... inside me...” You panted “_Please.._.” You shifted to hook one leg up around his waist and wrapped a hand around his cock once more, this time stroking him firmly as you lined him up with your entrance. All thoughts of teasing gone from your mind.

His head dropped to your shoulder as he entered you. “_Dios_,” he whispered almost reverently “Me vuelves loco.” His hand gripped your thigh almost painfully as he thrust into you, setting a hard, slow rhythm. You arched your back, allowing him to bury himself a fraction deeper and you both moaned at the sensation. “Fuck... you feel so good.”

Threading your fingers through his hair, you tugged his head upwards, bringing his mouth to meet yours in a searing kiss. When you broke apart for air, he pressed his forehead to yours, looking into your eyes as he moved inside you. “_Oh_... God... I’ve missed this. Missed you.” He murmured breathlessly. One of your hands was on his ass, fingertips digging in as you urged him impossibly closer. “_Fuck_ ... yes...” you breathed, “Harder.”

He increased his pace, pounding into you with a force that took your breath away and you knew you would be deliciously sore tomorrow. You brought your lips back to his, kissing him messily as you felt your climax approaching. “Rafael...”

You cried out as you came, clenching around his cock and biting down hard on his shoulder, triggering his own release.

Rafael groaned, hips stuttering as spilled himself deep inside of you. He continued moving, working you both through your orgasms until your body shuddered and went limp against him. You winced as he withdrew his now softening cock and he leaned down to place tender kisses on your eyelids, nose and cheeks before capturing your lips once more, his hand gently caressing your face.

“That was...wow.” You told him with a smile, when the power of speech finally returned to you. He hummed in agreement, “I should put on a show for you more often.” He smirked, reaching past you to shut off the now rapidly cooling flow of water, stepping out of the tub and handing you a fluffy towel.

“You should.” You nodded your head seriously as you dried yourself off before dropping your towel into the hamper.

“It’s only fair that you get a show too though, don’t you think?” You smiled wickedly at him, watching as he swallowed reflexively and his cock twitched in a valiant effort to get hard again.

Turning, you swayed your hips as you walked naked to the bedroom, feeling his eyes on you as he followed behind.


End file.
